


Piekielna godzina

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Night, Pre-Slash, Talking, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W nocy powinno się spać, a nie koczować na lotnisku. Cholerne opóźnione loty...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piekielna godzina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU
> 
> 12.06.2016 18:30
> 
> Tak! W końcu coś dłuższego! Co prawda kolejne prompty zapowiadają się na jakieś drobinki, ale przynajmniej z tym mi się udało. I jak wam się podoba?

          Gdyby nastąpiło to w dzień, nie miałby tego problemy, jednak tym razem kupił bilety na wieczorny lot. Właśnie wybiła druga w nocy i nie dość, że nie był jeszcze w domu, to co gorsza nie wzleciał nawet w powietrze. Pogoda oczywiście musiała szaleć akurat tego dnia, gdy chciał oderwać się od tego wszystkiego i zniknąć na kilka dni. Bogowie go nie znosili, brak weny, opóźnienia w pisaniu nowej książki, a teraz to. Stiles był pewien, że to wszystko wina Lydii, która za wszelką cenę chciała zatrzymać go w Nowym Jorku. Nie wiedział jak, ale to na pewno ona przywołała tą piekielną burzę. Choć nigdy nie powie jej tego prosto w twarz, czasami sądził, że była swego rodzaju czarownicą. Z nią po prostu się nie zadzierało.  
          Gdyby był dzień, nawet by tak bardzo nie narzekał. Mógłby spokojnie poczekać, zjeść obiad, pozwiedzać lotnisko... Ale była piekielna druga w nocy, a o tej godzinie ludzie powinni spać, zwłaszcza on, bo nie cierpiał chodzić jak półżywy, po ledwo przespanych trzech godzinach. Nie mógł nawet pochodzić po lotnisku, bo za piątym razem, gdy okrążał strefę tranzytową, ochrona zaczęła dziwnie na niego patrzeć. A nie chciał być dodatkowo aresztowany, miał dość tego dnia i bez tego. Kolację już zjadł i aktualnie starał się nie zasnąć nad swoją kawą, co było nie lada wyczynem.  
          Miał już się poddać i zaryzykować kolejną wycieczkę, gdy do jego stolika ktoś się dosiadł. W pierwszym momencie był pewien, że to pomyłka albo sen. Szczerze, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaraz ktoś go obudził. Facet siedzący naprzeciwko niego uśmiechnął się do niego i co ważne, wcale nie był brzydki! Może miał dziwne brwi, ale reszta... Nikt ubrany w garnitur w olśniewającym uśmiechem nigdy nie zaszczyciłby go swoją obecnością, bez względu na okoliczności. Stiles był pewien, że jednak jego organizm się poddał i właśnie zasnął. Bynajmniej nie zamierzał się szczypać, by tego nie zepsuć.  
\- Cześć, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci, że na chwilę się dosiadłem – zaczął, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. - Jesteś tu jedyną żywą duszą, nie licząc personelu. A ja jakoś nie mam ochoty siedzieć znowu sam.  
          Stiles rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że mężczyzna ma racje. Byli tu jedynymi pasażerami, a przecież mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze chwilę temu widział spory tłumek kręcący się nieopodal. Zaspany przetarł oczy, przypatrując się uważniej nieznajomemu.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że nie jesteś śpiący. Ja od kilku godzin żyje na kawie, a to wcale nie pomaga – rzucił bez ogródek, sięgając po wspomniany napój.  
\- Jakoś nigdy nie miałem problemu z niespaniem w nocy. A ty przecież mogłeś przejść do strefy obok, tam są wygodne miejsca do spania – zauważył, po czym dodał: - Tak w ogóle jestem Derek.  
\- Stiles i te strefy są straszne. Nie chcę by wszyscy patrzyli jak śpię, plus tam ciągle ktoś się kręci i nie wiem co dokładnie jest z moim lotem, mógłbym przespać jakiś komunikat, choć pewnie i tak do rana nic się nie ruszy, a...  
\- Hej, spokojnie. Oddychaj – przerwał jego wywód, nieudolnie hamując śmiech. - Rozumiem już wszystko i jak dla mnie to tylko plus. Dzięki temu nie muszę siedzieć sam, tylko proszę nie pij już więcej kawy. Chyba mimo wszystko nieźle na ciebie działa.  
          Stilinski nie wiedział, czy Derek z nim flirtuje czy jest to tylko zwykła uprzejmość. Nauczył się już, że nie można od razu zakładać czegoś z góry. Ludzie są dziwni, a ten mężczyzna mógł być po prostu sympatyczny. Ten uśmiech mógł na niego działać z powodu niewyspania, tak to na pewno było to. Po prostu wiedział, że to nie do końca jego liga, jeśli chodzi o potencjalne randki.  
\- Ty też z opóźnionego lotu, czy czekasz na nowy? - Stiles próbował jakoś poprowadzić rozmowę, odwracając wzrok od twarzy rozmówcy.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że opóźniony. Ta pogoda jest straszna, choć z drugiej strony jest coś wyjątkowego w tym z jaką siłą potrafi uderzyć natura. Ludzie nigdy nie będą w stanie jej okiełznać.  
          Obaj zapatrzyli się w okno, za którym szalała ulewa i błyskawice. To prawda, był w tym pewny urok i Stilinski zdziwił się, że jego _nowy znajomy_ dostrzegł coś takiego. Zwykle normalni ludzie nie doceniali tego typu widoków.  
\- To piękno samo w sobie. W taką pogodę najlepiej jest usiąść i po prostu obserwować, to po prostu wpompowuje w człowieka nową siłę na pisanie. Zazwyczaj kocham takie pogody, może gdyby nie odcięła mnie od domu, byłbym bardziej nią zachwycony – wyznał.  
\- Czyli jesteś pisarzem? Opisujesz piękno przyrody na stronicach książek? - zaciekawił się Derek.  
\- Piszę kryminały, głównie to seria o Detektywie z Kalifornii, ale czasem trafi się też coś pojedynczego. Na pewno nie słyszałeś, nie chcę cię zanudzać.  
\- Ja z chęcią posłucham. Może w wolnej chwili uda mi się jakąś przeczytać.  
          Uśmiechem mężczyzny musiał znaczyć coś więcej. Bo jeżeli to i ten ton nie było flirtowaniem, to Stiles już nie wiedział co mogłoby nim być.

***

          Wsiadając do samolotu Stiles nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Ostatnie godziny spędzone z Derekiem były bardziej niż ciekawe. Mężczyzna był inteligenty, zabawny i trudno było rozstać się nad ranem. Jednak on sam musiał zbierać się na lot, a jego nowy przyjaciel musiał opuścić go jeszcze wcześniej. Niby miał jego numer zapisany w telefonie, jednak nie był nawet pewien, czy Derek na stałe mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Może te kilka godzin, to była jedynie rozrywka i już nigdy więcej mili się nie spotkać? To było dość smutne, a jednak tak prawdziwe.  
          Siedząc już bezpiecznie na swoim miejscu, rozglądał się dyskretnie po pasażerach. Resztka nadziei, że może mieli ten sam lot, szybko w nim umierała. Cóż, on zawsze miał pecha. A już zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o mężczyzn.  
\- Witam wszystkich na locie trasą Nowy Jork – Los Angeles. Mówi pilot główny, Derek Hale...  
          Stiles zastygł na moment, po czym spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące na przód samolotu. Trudno było mu pomylić ten głos, zwłaszcza, że imię się zgadzało. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego mężczyzna nie przyznał, że jest pilotem. W końcu chyba nie było nic w tym złego, że rozmawiali. I zapewne porozmawiają jeszcze nie raz. Bo obojętnie czy macierzystym miastem Hale'a był Nowy York czy nie, na tej trasie zawsze się odnajdą. Nigdy nie zaszkodzi iść jeszcze raz czy dwa na kawę. Tym razem może o bardziej przyzwoitej porze. 


End file.
